


Hope's Peak Academy Middle School

by the_great_nagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: A lot of sad things, Child Death, Middle School, Multi, Mutual Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Aki-brand MK.</p>
<p>The tale of Mitsuki Hashimoto and the space flight of despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope's Peak Academy Middle School

"Middle school doesn't interest me," that's what she had said on that fateful day, but Hope's Peak Middle School interested her more than any other. She was a very intriguing child, that Mitsuki Hashimoto.

She smelled like candy wherever she went, and held her nose high like a queen. She was Mitsuki Hashimoto, a true princess among middle school-age children. Some called her a genius child, and it was very true. She was a bright young lady for her age. 

The Good Luck title of the Middle School was handed to her by chance, mostly because despite her intelligence, she wasn't great in any particular field. It was almost a shame there was no title they could tack onto her, but sadly, 'SMSL Smart' was trashed, and she merely got to be the lucky golden girl with a mind of hard steel and driving cars. 

Hard steel and driving cars...

Hard steel...driving cars...

The cars drove on a steel-paved road of gears that turned in her skull. Forever turning, without a cobweb or bit of debris blocking their way, as the headlights flickered and the cars drove on.

She swallowed a mouthful of peach flesh at the doorway of the school, sweet and sour staining her tongue and teeth. She had learned how not to be impressed by even this massive door. Nothing is impressive. Great things are meaningless. It's all trivial, and had little meaning to her. She was almost embarrassed with how cynical she was. Other children sometimes wondered if she was a devil, or a robot. But she was none of those things.

Just a regular girl with cars and gears and steel on the brain. A sleeping giant who snored through every war and celebration because she just didn't care enough.

The door handle was cold metal in her palms, a sheer substance. She detested the sensation, so she made her opening of the door quick and easy.

The inside of the building was a heavy haze, unbalanced blotches of darkness forming in her impaired sight. The equilibrium broke, like clay melting through her fingers and sand hills blowing away in desert winds. The fire lighting her thoughtful matches went out like a light bulb. The gears stopped, the cars crashed, the hard steel became soft with tire tracks.

All was quiet. Mitsuki Hashimoto was quiet, in the land of the sleepers, where no sound comes through.


End file.
